I Feel A Connection Gardevoir Lemon
by Valadin
Summary: This tells the tale of a Gardevoir and the story of her day-to-day struggles with her trainer, and her ever growing lust for him. Since he saved her when she was a small Ralts, she dedicated herself to protect him even if it costs her own life. But something is coming, and she can't control it.
**Hey.** It's Toxicolgate. Just a small heads up before I start the fanfiction. This will be storywise. It won't be all fucks and lemons all the time, it will be moved by the plot. But don't worry, there are plenty of lemon to go around, I just want to tell you to expect a whole lot of dialogue before you actually fap. I don't want to raise your hopes a bit too much. I would also like to say that this is my **FIRST** time making a lemon fanfic so if there are any rough spots then bare with me please, put it on one of your reviews. Thanks for understanding and enjoy the story guys!

* * *

 **M282 GARDEVOIR | FULL POXEDEX ENTRY**

Gardevoir Embrace Pokemon  
 _Psychic Fairy_

Gardevoir has the ability to read the future, and to distort dimensions and create a black hole. Gravity doesn't affect this Pokemon. If she senses impending danger to her trainer, this Pokemon is said to unleash her psychokinetic energy at full power. Gardevoir is very protective of her trainer. She may get jealous of other Pokemon, but is a very gentle and attentive lover. If given a Gardevoirite, she will _Mega-evolve_.

* * *

Ever since I was a Ralts, I always travelled. I didn't stay in one place all the time, I move. Because that's the only thing I could've done. I couldn't fight other Pokemon. Not without my measly little growl. It couldn't even be technically called a growl at all. I just satisfied myself with scavenging food, finding berries, and running away. I fainted many times, I walked the same paths many times, I saw the same people many times. I even recalled seeing a Pokeball for the first time. I wondered what would happen if a trainer caught me. Surely after you're caught, you won't have to worry about survival for once. It felt like a lucid dream for me. Ever since then, I'd daydream of what would happen if I was captured. Wishes of peace, hopes of safety, a place for me to stay comfortably. A place of my own. That would definitely change my never-ending grass landscape. I was pretty small back then. Little did I know though my dreams would actually become a reality.

I remembered the first time I saw him. I was extremely hungry. There were no berries in sight. Picked clean by trainers and other Pokemon. Only damp soil remained. I wasn't strong enough to travel even a small distance. I was exhausted, and starving. I even contemplated eating the soil when I saw a trainer. His name was Dre. At least I think so, after searching his mind. I didn't know his name yet though when he saw me for the first time. I remembered how he looked down on me with those kind green eyes of his, I remembered how he fed me his berries, I even recalled him carrying me to a Pokemon Center. I actually found safety for the first time in his arms. And I conceded in getting captured. Ever since then, I became his Pokemon. He became my beloved Master. He called me by my natural name. And he, along with his Pokemon, became my family.

He saved me back when I was a Ralts, and I was determined to return the favor. I know I can never repay my debt to him, but I'll do the best I can. I'll protect him. At all cost.

After I was captured by my own free will, everything was comfortable. Dre (I'm pretty sure that was his nickname) cared for us with his entire heart. He gave us berries, rushed to a Pokemon Center when we were poisoned, he constantly groomed us and he all loved us the same. No one was his favorite, even his little Fennekin, who was with him since square one (she's currently a Braixen. We're close friends.) I eventually became stronger, learning to confuse other Pokemon. I finally felt the thrill of actually defeating a wild Pokemon! My mirth was boosted when I saw the look on Dre's face when I learned Confuse. I wasn't weak anymore, and he constantly kept training me, alongside his Pokemon, until we finally skirted through gyms. I was at peace, but I still kept my promise to protect him, to one day save his life.

* * *

I sighed. It was dusk. The sun was setting, different shades of orange danced around the shrubbery around the forest. We were camping out tonight. I help Dre raise the tent, Braixen started the fire while Frogadier helped her. It struck me funny, seeing two rival-type Pokemon help each other and converse. But I won't judge them. I also grew close to Beautifly. A grass type pokemon, which is apart from being a bug-type, another psychic-type's weakness, is also my best adviser. Aron and Mightyena are finding food, along with Beautifly, not that they need to anyway.

 ** _"I'll handle the tent Master, you go feed my friends."_** I told Dre, albeit telepathically. **_"You may feed me after I pitch the tent."_** "Oh no, I don't want this to be your responsibility, this is where I sleep anyways. You should go join them." **_"No my Master, let me do it. I vowed to prote-"_** "Yes. You vowed to protect me." My master chuckled, "but you didn't vow for me to get lazy. Let me do it." **_"But master, you'll get uncomfortable!"_** "It's all a part of being human I guess. I'll pitch the tent. You should go join them, I'll come after." I guess there is no use trying to argue. I didn't sense any danger around us anyway, I guess my over-protectiveness got the best of me again. I made a mental note to tone my dedication a millimeter. I walked to the campfire grounds. I still glanced down my shoulder, "Don't worry Gardevoir. I'm not letting myself get pounced by a wild one." Master commented. Oh damn it I forgot my mental note.

Like he promised, he came back after he finished building the tent. He came back with apples, rocks, berries, and flowers. Aron ran in and took all of the rocks off of his arms and began nibbling on the minerals, he took some berries as well. Mightyena and Frogadier splitted the apples to themselves and feasted, whereas Beautifly took the entire boquete of flowers all to herself and snatched a few oran berries. I contented myself with four of the remaining nine berries. My master placed the remaining berries back into his backpack and grabbed some beef steak slices from a reusable plastic pouch and a palmful of trail mix. After the feast, he began grooming us. He started with Braixen and Mightyena, since they were the ones who have fur. Then he started grooming Aron. I don't know why but seeing my master groom my fellow Pokemon is relaxing. Especially when I read his mind, filled with optimism, kindness, and his dedication to his goal to become the best Pokemon trainer ever. I may never even match up to his dedication but I have my own goals as well. And before you know it, I was being groomed.

He used a brush for my hair. I never liked it long, and lucky for me, it never grew. But it may get dull sometimes. Back when I was Ralts, I remembered it being incredibly messy. Dirt clung to every corner of my bowl-like hair. But, with everyday combing, my hair glowed a pearly sheen, and for the first time, it flows. The best part was when he massaged me. Being careful with my spike, or presumably my heart, he massaged every part of me with expert care. From research and probing, I knew he was taught by his mother. He patted my gown-like body and gently pushed at different points of my limbs. He also rubbed his fingers in a circular motion near the ends of my legs, near my groins and my private region. The feeling of being caressed near there made my body hot and shiver. I tried hard to stop my vagina dripping because if it does, he'll feel it. The same feeling happens when he caresses my chest, just on top of my heart, I don't know why but it's making me crazy. I just hope he didn't see me blush, or my tongue wagging out. Whenever he does that to me, I have absolute control of my mouth, I even came close to moaning. Luckily my psychic-type didn't let me down, and I actually stopped myself short of an orgasm. That was actually close. Closer than all of the grooming sessions. Have I gone soft? Too sensitive? I'll never let my guard down, but it doesn't mean my guard will last forever. That session went close to my limit. After that grueling event, I stood up and touched the lips of my vagina. As always, it was soaked. Luckily, it didn't stain my "gown" at all, and hopefully it didn't touch Dre's pants. It was completely bad enough that I was wet, if he notices, it'll be the end of me. I ran my middle finger through my clit, I shivered and moaned a little, and tossed away the fluids clinging to my finger. I'll eventually have to bathe in a pond if I were to wash these away completely but the hour is growing late. Eventually we'll be sent away to our respective Pokeballs. This state would have to do until tomorrow. Until then, I did my best to hide my dripping clit. My "gown" offered some cover as I walked to my beloved master, I moved my legs as small as possible until I reached him. "Gardevoir return!" I heard my master shout. I bowed my head gracefully as my mass turned to light and flashed towards the ball. And at that, I dissappeared.

My Pokeball isn't as tiny as it is. With my mass refractured to light, my body was snug in the comfy space. It offered enough space to move my body to some extent and in there, I felt the world stop. This is where I hibernate in peace. I sigh. That predicament was awfully close. If something caught my attention and lost her focus, I might have flooded his jeans. I spent the next half hour contemplating the situation and imagined what have happened if it went the other way until I felt drowsy and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was released off my Pokeball. I hadn't sensed any danger yet, but somehow I was released out of my slumber. Well whatever it is, I won't let it get my master THAT easy. Once my body regained mass, I stood stoically in the direction I was released, and threateningly shouted: **"Gardevoir!"** The strange thing is, no one is in front of me. Let it be Pokemon or Human. Maybe it used invisibility? I won't let any opportunity surpass. I awaited my master's orders. Then something seized me. Strong hands, reaching toward my chest. The palms rubbed against my nipples, on both sides of my enclosed heart. I moaned, my tongue rolling out. After the late night grooming, it left me winded and my will unguarded so this predicament left me completely off guard. My pussy then suddenly opened. Juice snaked down my thighs, dripping towards the grass. I can't analyze the intruder's mind. I was too hot, too much in pleasure to care. My nipples hardened, and the left hand snaked and pulled gently on my tit, slightly making it drip milk whereas the right traveled into the bottom of my gown and fingered my wet vagina. The finger went up and down and sometimes stretched the lips. I shouted in ecstasy, my tongue dripping saliva. I relaxed my back and laid on his chest, my butt feeling something hard. Then I sniffed something familiar, I just couldn't place it. The rougher pace of his finger inside my pussy derailed my train of thought. The hard thing twitched aggressively, the twitching made me feel hotter. The right hand exited and placed it into my mouth, on the tip of my tongue. I sucked it eagerly, tasting my fluids and licking the finger the best I can. As I was sucking his finger, the other palm left my nipple and reached for my butt. I heard something unzipping and I found a twitching cock resting on my buttocks. As it touched me, I fully unloaded.

WORK IN PROGRESS


End file.
